


we can take the world back from the heart attacked

by ladyofthesun



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: But Trimberly always exists, Gen, Mostly general, Supernatural Elements, trimberly dwarves secret santa, witch's familiar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/pseuds/ladyofthesun
Summary: "Magic was difficult to describe.Some said that it was purely down to a science. Witchcraft is simply the ability to manipulate matter, able to harness energy from your body and let it flow through you and into the world, allowing extraordinary things to happen.Some said that it was a curse. Passed down through generations of witches, wizards, and warfolk. The power was a burden, one that could only end in destruction.Others said that magic was a gift. Power and sorcery flowed through your veins from your first breath. It filled your lungs, your mind, your heart. Magic should be embraced. It should be valued. It should be yours."Did I create a whole au just so Redux could have Trini with a tiger familiar and then barely do anything with it? I sure didHope you like it Redux, I love you <3





	we can take the world back from the heart attacked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



Magic was difficult to describe.

 

Some said that it was purely down to a science. Witchcraft is simply the ability to manipulate matter, able to harness energy from your body and let it flow through you and into the world, allowing extraordinary things to happen.

 

Some said that it was a curse. Passed down through generations of witches, wizards, and warfolk. The power was a burden, one that could only end in destruction.

 

Others said that magic was a gift. Power and sorcery flowed through your veins from your first breath. It filled your lungs, your mind, your heart. Magic should be embraced. It should be valued. It should be yours.

 

Kimberly liked the last view.

 

Magic had been a part of her life since long before she was born. It had flowed through her blood far longer than anyone could remember. Her mother had come from old magic. The Guptas were one of the most powerful families in India. Their name had held status in the magical community, they were respected and therefore restricted. 

 

Kimberly’s mother had been taught witchcraft from a young age. Though she was definitely not the eldest daughter, she was still expected to uphold her title, to fulfil her duties and marry a respectable man who also had a long, magical bloodline, ensuring that the next generation would be even more powerful than the last.

 

Instead, she fell in love with the non-magical Englishman Ted Hart, and they ran away to America together to start a family of their own. Maddy never hid her magic from her love, she knew that the power within her would pass to her children. But in America, they didn’t have the same access to magic that Maddy had had in her youth, so when Kim was born, eyes filled with stars and hands filled with stardust, Maddy wasn’t sure what to do.

 

It was Kim that led Maddy to reconcile with her family, who were more than happy to have their daughter back, especially since she returned with the addition of the young child with her floating toys and ever-changing hair. For years of her life, Kim spent every summer in India, developing her magic and learning about how she should wield it. 

 

But on her tenth birthday, she woke up to something new, there was a small bird sitting at the end of her bed, peering at her. 

 

Kim stared back for a few moments, before calling out for her mother.

 

Maddy had been throwing away the toast that she had burned that morning when her daughter called out for her, “Coming beta!” she laughed, her husband pushing her out of the kitchen before she could do any more damage. 

 

She wasn’t prepared to walk into her daughter's room and find the girl in question playing with a dog, no, a cat, no, a monkey, then a bird, then a small snake, wrapping itself around the giggling girl’s arms, “Look mommy! I made a friend!”

 

“You sure did Kimberly, you sure did…”

 

Maddy’s relatives in India were overjoyed at the news, they hadn’t had a witches familiar in the family in generations, the potential power the small girl held was unimaginable. 

 

The last Gupta to have a familiar had been Maddy’s great-grandmother, Akhila, and though she had never met the woman, the powerful witch had been a great example to her. They had been taught of her kindness, her protections, her sorcery, and her strong mountain lion familiar, always by her side. 

 

But Maddy was worried. Her great-grandmother had not been granted a familiar until she was much older than Kim, a young woman who had already proven her immense power. Her daughter was still making her toys float.

 

Akhila’s familiar had taken months to settle, but that was to be expected. When the time came for Kimberly to once again go to India to join her cousins in developing her magic, her familiar, whom she had named Salem after a  _ Sabrina the Teenage Witch _ binge watch caused him to turn into a black cat for a week, had not yet settled. 

 

Maddy’s worries were soon put to rest after talking with her mother.

 

“She’s still learning Madhu, she hasn’t grown into the powerful witch she’s destined to become yet, of course, her familiar would change along with her. There’s no need to worry, Kimaya will do great things.”

 

“Her name is Kimberly ma,” Maddy reminded her mother, only to be met with a raised brow and a slight shrug.

 

“Whatever you say Madhu.”

 

* * *

 

As the months passed, magic became easier and easier for Kimberly, and the rest of her life started to be more difficult. She learned to talk to her familiar telepathically early on, desperate to avoid the rumours that she had gone crazy, talking to nothing.

 

As her mother became busier at work, her magic lessons started becoming less important. She practised in her own time, reading whatever books her nan would send her in thirst for more knowledge, and Salem had learned how to turn invisible around her non-magical classmates. 

 

Though he could reveal himself if he wanted to, they had all decided it would be easier if he was only visible to magic users, that way he could stay close to Kim in any situation. Of course, this led to Kim discovering which of her classmates were able to use magic, which, though it was a small number, made her feel as though she was less alone. In India, she was constantly surrounded by magic users, it was practically visible in the air, but in Angel Grove, this was not the case.

 

Kimberly had been in gymnastics club for a few years before she made friends with Amanda. Amanda hadn’t been trained in using magic, and she was in no way as powerful as Kim, but her own grandmother had taught her the few spells her ability allowed her to perform, and she could see magic. One day, Amanda approached Kimberly in the locker rooms after gymnastics and asked if she could pet the small rabbit that was perched on Kim’s shoulder.

 

“You can see him?” Kim’s whisper was hushed, though all the other girls had left the room by now.

 

“Yeah, I saw him change earlier too. It’s totes cool! My gran told me about witches familiars, but she said they were  _ really _ rare,” Amanda tried to keep a cool front, but her wide eyes betrayed her excitement. “So… can I pet him?”

 

No one had ever asked to pet Salem before, everyone in her family knew that it wasn’t right, as if they were trying to touch Kimberly’s soul. Sometimes Salem would seek out Kim’s parents, and curl up with them, but they knew that it was completely on his own terms, and never initiated contact themselves.

 

Kim looked at the rabbit on her shoulder, “Do you want to say hi to Amanda, Salem?”

 

Salem seemed to freeze for a moment, before burrowing into Kim’s hood, ‘ _ No thank you _ ’ Kim heard his voice clearly in her mind.

 

“Sorry, he’s a bit tired at the moment. Maybe another time?” Amanda nodded, though her smile decreased slightly.

 

“I’ve never met another witch before, apart from my gran. Are you  _ really _ powerful then?” Amanda switched tactics, choosing instead to pick up her backpack, waiting for Kim so they could walk out together.

 

“I don’t think so? Nan told ma that I’d grow into my power, but I’m still training.”

 

“That’s awesome! My gran taught me a few spells, but when I tried bigger ones they didn’t work…” Amanda seemed to shrink into herself slightly, before straightening her back once again, “But it’s okay, my mom can’t do  _ any _ magic. And she’s still the coolest person I know.”

 

Kim smiled at Amanda, “My dad can’t do magic either, he’s not  _ that _ cool, but that’s because he’s a dentist, not because he’s not magic.” She got a laugh out of Amanda for that one.

 

* * *

 

Kim and Amanda soon became best friends. Where one went, the other soon followed. When Kimberly’s house was empty more often than not, Amanda filled in the gaps. When Amanda signed up for cheerleading, Kim begged her mom to let her join. When Kim got a new magic book from her nan, Amanda reminded her of the tiny details that helped Kim perfect her sorcery.

 

Kim still spent summer in India, but now she missed home more and more. She missed her friends, and couldn’t wait to get back.

 

When she was 15, she was allowed to go home early, and though she was sad she would be leaving her family sooner than expected, she was excited to spend some of her summer with Amanda. 

 

However, when she came back, Amanda told her that she was busy, and they couldn’t meet up right away. Kim was a bit annoyed, but she had to unpack anyway, and she hadn’t told Amanda that she’d be back early. She couldn’t expect Amanda to always be free for Kim, that was rude. 

 

After she has finished unpacking, she realised that she had left her shampoo in India. But it was okay, she could just go to the mall and get a new one. Salem had decided to take the form of a dog, for now, so he removed his invisibility for a while and Kim created a makeshift leash for him.

 

She wasn’t expecting to find Amanda there. And she definitely wasn’t expecting to see her out shopping with Rebecca, the annoying suck up that had decided to go and try out for cheerleading that fall.

 

Kimberly went home. 

 

Amanda and Kim were still best friends, except, now they were Amanda and Kim… and Rebecca. 

 

Rebecca didn’t have magic, so Kim and Amanda weren’t allowed to talk about it in front of her. The only problem was, she was  _ always _ around, so Kim and Amanda just stopped talking about magic altogether. 

 

They drifted further and further apart, but as their popularity increased, it became more important to present a united front. The two most popular girls in the grade couldn’t let people know about the rift between them. 

 

All it took was a boy by the name of Ty Fleming to turn that rift into a chasm with no hope of crossing.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, the next chasm Kimberly had to face was physical, and, perhaps even more surprisingly, she was able to fall down it with relative ease, landing in the cold water below. She didn’t even have to use magic. 

 

Salem was meant to have settled by now, he hadn’t. But his changes were beginning to become more infrequent, and that summer her nan had told her that it meant she was becoming surer of herself, and that she shouldn’t worry. Kim disagreed. She hadn’t been more confused in her life.

 

The familiar had seemed to settle on different types of birds, switching between them every couple of days, rather than every couple of hours. 

 

Kim had heard her mother’s whispers, late at night, when Kimberly should have been asleep. She heard her parents talking, only a couple of rooms down the hall. The familiar's form could be because Kim was flighty, unreliable, very different from the strong witch they had hoped she would become. 

 

She didn’t like spending nights at home anymore. So she found herself at the chasm. Trying to fly as high as Salem. But all she could do was fall.

 

Falling.

 

Falling was easy.

 

She soared through the sky, Salem staying right beside her. At least he wouldn’t ever leave.

 

The best part about this new ritual was the quiet. She was completely alone, but at least it was by choice. She liked the quiet.

 

It made it much easier to figure out when someone was spying on her. 

 

* * *

 

When she decided to scare Jason Scott a little, she wasn’t expecting to find some glowing coins with four other kids. She wasn’t expecting them to crash into a train. And she definitely wasn’t expecting the same kids to have familiars of their own.

 

She noticed Jason Scott’s first, right after she decided to scare him. She had decided to sneak up behind him and found him talking in a hushed, worried voice to a great dane standing at attention near him. She knew that it wasn’t a normal pet right away, the magic surrounding her was clear.

 

She noticed Zack’s next. As Jason separated him from Billy, she noticed a small white snake, which had previously been sitting around Zack’s neck, start hissing at the ex-quarterback. This made them all pause for a second, as Zack realised that Jason noticed the small creature. 

 

They were unable to question anything, as a second later, a small latina girl appeared on the cliff above them, warning them to leave. Kim noticed out of the corner of her eyes as Billy picked up a large spider, perhaps a tarantula, and safely put her in his pocket. Three familiars in one night. How had she not noticed these students before?

 

She didn’t notice Trini’s familiar until later in the night after they had discovered the stones and were running away from security. Trini had run in the opposite direction than to the others, and Kim made the quick decision to follow her. As they were running past the woods, Kim vaguely registered a large animal running beside Trini, hidden by the trees. Trini paid it no mind, so Kim ignored it too, focused on running.

 

She had almost dismissed it by the time Jason pulled them into the van, only to look out the window and see a tiger running along beside them, keeping up with the van easily, Salem had taken the form of an eagle and was flying above the tiger. 

 

Then they crashed into the train.

 

* * *

 

Training to be Power Rangers was difficult. 

 

Kim had been training her whole life, but she had never done anything this intense. Though there were physical aspects of magic, she had never been taught how to fight with it further than simple self-defence.

 

But Trini had.

 

Watching Trini wield her magic fascinated Kim. It was different than anything she had ever seen before. It was an extension of her, similar to any limb, and Trini used it as a weapon. Kim had been taught to wield magic like a tool, also a part of her, but meant to help her, not to attack.

 

Trini’s style of magic was much more useful when trying to fight alien monster putties.

 

What truly fascinated Kim however, was Trini’s familiar. The boys were also a surprise, but she had never heard of a tiger as a familiar. The tiger was also able to travel further away from Trini than Salem had ever been from Kim. She remembered her grandmother telling her that this meant the bond between them was important to the witch, which became more and more obvious when Kim saw Trini interacting with her familiar. 

 

Kim and Salem had a strong bond, he had been with her for as long as she remembered, she didn’t know when Trini had been granted her familiar, but it had to have been a similar amount of time, if not more.

 

Jason had told her that he had been granted his familiar recently, soon after the locker room incident. He didn’t say much more, but Kim could tell that it was a touchy subject.

 

Billy was happy to talk about his tarantula familiar. He had named her Charlotte, after the story his father used to tell him. He had had her for a couple of years, and his father had also had a familiar. His mother wasn’t magic, but she held stories of his father and his family. 

 

Neither Jason nor Billy had been taught how to wield their magic. Billy’s dad had died before he could be taught much more than the simplest spells, and Jason’s parents were never that powerful, they could only teach to the best of their ability, not prepared for the abilities their son held.

 

Kim took it upon herself to teach them what she could, though the amount of time devoted to fight training made it difficult. Trini taught the others how to use their magic to fight, Kim picked it up easily, but she could tell the others were having a bit of trouble, with both methods of magic.

 

Except for Zack. 

 

Zack let them know he had prior knowledge of magic, mumbling something about his mother teaching him when they asked, and he also had a strong bond with his snake familiar. He picked up magic easily, but he seemed like he was holding back.

 

It wasn’t until the day at the campfire that they learned why.

 

Zack’s familiar had presented herself shortly after his mom’s diagnosis. At a time where he felt as though he couldn’t do anything. When he felt the most powerless.

 

He had told his mother right away, and she had been excited and happy for him until she had to tell him that no matter how much power he got, he couldn’t fix her. The larger than life boy seemed to shrink before their eyes. 

 

_ “If I can’t save my own mother. How is magic gonna help us save the world?” _

 

* * *

 

Billy’s dead.

 

They went to try and stop Rita, but they couldn’t and Billy’s dead.

 

Magic couldn’t help them. Rita was more powerful than they could hope to be and Billy’s dead.

 

Kim couldn’t wrap her head around it. The drive from the docks to the underwater cave had never felt so long. The sweet boy was in her backseat and he was  _ dead. _

 

His familiar had gone too. Charlotte the spider had spun her last web. They would never hear Billy’s voice again. Never feel the warmth of his magic. He was dead.

 

Until he wasn’t.

 

The morphing grid had activated.

 

Trini’s tiger familiar roared.

 

Billy coughed up the water from his lungs.

 

Zordon had given up his final chance.

 

For them.

 

Rita had tried to take one of their own. She had almost succeeded. And for that, she had to pay.

 

It was much easier to defeat the putties when they were in their armour, magic running through their veins, through their hearts. 

 

Billy’s tarantula was sweeping through the air, web reinforced with magic tying parts of the putties together, making it much easier for Billy to defeat them.

 

Jason’s great dane ran through the putties legs, distracting them long enough for Jason to finish the job.

 

Zack’s snake hissed and wrapped herself around the monster’s legs, tripping them up, only to be followed by blasts of Zack’s magic.

 

Trini and her sabre tooth tiger fought back to back, attacking the putties like they were born to do so.

 

Salem turned into a hawk, then an eagle, a vulture, a falcon, clawing at the putties at every opportunity as Kimberly followed.

 

They stood above the piles of rock, looking down into the destruction of their town, the fight was far from over.

 

* * *

 

They fought hard. 

 

Rita was still as powerful as ever, and now she had her monster Goldar.

 

Their town was in ruins.

 

All they could do now was hold the line.

 

Together.

 

Rita’s magic pushed them back.

 

Kimberly and Salem soared above the others in their zords, taking down whatever they could. But they knew they couldn’t hold for long. Salem was flying closer and closer to Kimberly, preparing for the end.

 

As they were pushed into the flames, Kimberly saw Trini clutching onto her familiar tightly, eyes wide open and looking right back at her.

 

_ “Hold onto each other.” _

 

Kimberly reached out with everything that she could, and she felt the magic of the others flow through her. 

 

She could feel herself changing.

 

The magic that was hers, was now also theirs, and they were hers.

 

She sensed that Salem was changing too. Taking on his final form.

 

A phoenix flew out from the flames, and so did the power rangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Phoenix by Fall Out Boy


End file.
